


Change in the Weather

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [11]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), Maudlin Daud, POV Daud (Dishonored), Pre-Canon, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Daud, musing.Tonight, a warm breeze has replaced the chill wind, blowing in from the direction of Serkonnos and he can almost smell grilling lamb and sweet peppers.





	Change in the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I prompted myself from some list I've since lost. 
> 
> Pre-game, canon universe.

* * *

 

Daud’s favorite spot in the Rudshore district is the rusted out hulk of what used to be the vault of the Central Bank, at the far edge of the waterfront. Dropped several floors from where it once was and turned onto its side, the reinforced door hangs open near the point where the Wrenhaven flows into the sea. And Daud perches on it, watching the sunlight glint off the waves.   
  
Once the gem of the Financial District. Now broken, empty, and rusting away in the salted air. The imagery isn’t lost on him.   
   
 _When is enough enough?_  
  
Tonight, a warm breeze has replaced the chill wind, blowing in from the direction of Serkonnos and he can almost smell grilling lamb and sweet peppers.   
  
The ocean rolls, the waves shift, and the sea turns a murky green far below his perch. He catches glimpses of silver and whale-oil blue, a strange flash of gold and violet, he might dismiss as a trick of the light. If he didn’t know any better.   
  
The sound of Thomas’s transversal behind him makes him sit up straighter. He raises an eyebrow.   
  
“A…possible new contract,” Thomas says, and Daud can hear the anxiety in his voice, calm and placid though it is.   
  
“From who?”   
  
“Hiram Burrows.”


End file.
